Gorya
The Shadowlands of Gorya In the northeast, connected to the land of Wei, lays the mysterious land of Gorya. Geography Gorya has an unsettling magical fog that lays at least a mile high across the land, causing a darkness to curse it's expanse. This leaves little room for plants to grow, only leaving lifeless dirt and the dead trees that used to live before the fog came. The same is said of the mountains that stretch along the eastern coast and in the center of Gorya. The magical fog, and the darkness it casts, acts as total darkness even against natural darkvision and fog that only allows up to 15 feet of sight. Light is required to see through the darkness without magic. The fog can be temporarily cleared using a strong magical wind for a total of 30 minutes up to the spells range before the fog resets itself. Notable Locations - The only known city to the outside world is P'Yongyang, the once royal capital city of Gorya. It is led by the Xing family. It is unknown what the city looks like, or how it survives living in the fog. All is known is that soldiers arise from this city and march east to assist the rebellion in the eastern front of the civil war. The most notable of these soldiers are the five Guruthos. - The mountains are also rumored to have multiple caverns laid in them, reaching far into the ground and connecting like a massive land maze. It is one of the only ways known to sneak into Gorya past the border without being caught or being stuck in the magic fog while underground. Government Very little is unknown of the royal family's true intentions, and how they run their city and the surrounding lands. The only known fact of their government is that within the last decade, they had spoken with people outside of the realm of Hua Xia and it's surrounding countries, and accepted a pact to recieve dark magical abilities to overwhelm the kingdoms still approving of the emperor who had previously oppressed the Xing family. The cost of such a pact brought the fog, and the darkness to their people. It had also brought a bitterness to the Xing family, which forced their leader, Ggaeto, to refuse trade from the outside countries. Culture As it currently stands, not a lot of information is known about Gorya's culture other than it's dark magic that is practiced by it's people. The people who live there reflect the coldness of death, and show no emotion. They live only to grow Gorya's expanding darkness. Flora/Fauna It is unfortunate that the dark fog that lays upon the land has wiped most of the flora and fauna off of the surface of Gorya, leaving only smaller creatures who can survive in the dark to crawl about the country, seeking food and water. Magical beasts who are resistant to the fog are known to live there, and are quite dangerous if met, especially due to the limitations of the fog.